


It's Just a Little Mana!

by MxMxM (ImmortalGrandPrix)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mana Transfer, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalGrandPrix/pseuds/MxMxM
Summary: As a powerful master and mage, you have the utmost confidence in yourself and your servant. But Berserkers require quite a bit of mana to fight to their full potential. Giving him a little extra could only help your chances. There's no reason to be nervous. After all, it's just a little mana transfer.
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	It's Just a Little Mana!

_"It's just for the mana"_ was what you kept telling yourself, repeating the words over and over like an incantation to banish your nerves. You were having second thoughts, wondering why you were doing this in the first place. Your magic circuits were high quality, befitting your skills as a mage and a Master. You had nothing but faith in your partner. He was a capable, powerful warrior, befitting his reputation as a monster slayer. But your servant, Beowulf--Anglo-Saxon hero, King of the Geats--had been summoned as a Berserker. You wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't seen him fight. His Madness Enhancement was almost non existent. Unlike what'd you had heard of Berserkers, he was clearly capable of intelligent thought and conversation, even seemed to enjoy it. Only in battle did your servant live up to his class. Blades and bare hand, he fought like a savage beast whose sole thrill was battle.

But this was a war, and you were going to take whatever edge you could to win. 

"You sure about this, Master?" Berserker asked, arms crossed over his bronzed, scarred chest as he stared down at you. You couldn't tell if he was laughing at or pitying you. Either option made heat flood to your cheeks. You couldn't meet his eyes, and fixed your gaze on his chest instead. A mistake on your part, as you soon couldn't stop your eyes from traveling downwards to his perfectly carved abs and the pants hanging low on hips. Your mind wandered to what might be lower. Absently you spread your legs as the ache between them grew.

Your knees clamped shut as soon as you realized what you were doing. This was silly and you knew it. He was your Servant. Your familiar. A tool to win you the Holy Grail. And this was nothing more than maintenance to assure your tool was in the best possible condition. 

"Of course I'm sure," You stuttered as you tried hard to tear your eyes away from your Berserker's belt. Your mouth felt dry. Absently you licked your lips, then flushed again as you thought about what the action implied. His smirk let you know that Berserker knew exactly what you'd been thinking, but he had the consideration not to tease.

You took a deep breath and gulped as you nervously slid out of your panties. "Just, um," you cleared you throat, trying to regain some of your composure, "be careful, Berserker. This is my first time attempting this...method of mana transfer."

"I'll be gentle with you, Master. Promise," Your servant replied as knelt between your knees. His expression softened, though you couldn't see it. You were still too embarrassed to make eye contact. Yet nervous as you were, you still believed your Berserker's words. Hard as it was to believe after watching him clash with other servants, but outside of battle your Berserker had the makings of a gentleman. You supposed it wasn't too surprising. He'd been a king once, after all.

Nothing could have prepared you for how intense it felt. Your first instinct was to yell "wait" or "stop", just to get him to slow down enough for you to catch your breath. But the only noise that left your mouth was a loud, unladylike moan. Your hands flew to your mouth, hoping to preserve the last of your dignity. 

Mana. This was about the mana, you kept reminding yourself. How good it felt was irrelevant. How much you wanted Berserker's tongue on more of you was irrelevant too. How every stroke of his warm tongue against your folds had you writhing against the sheets wasn't important either. Nor was how wet you were for him. This was just about the mana.

Before you knew it, heat flooded your body. You bucked against Berserker's face, wanting him closer, deeper, as you came. He didn't hesitate to pull you closer, tongue fucking you as you as you rode out your orgasm, licking and slurping down every last drop of you like a hungry animal. 

Eventually, your shaking stopped and your voice quieted down. Berserker gave you one last lick before pulling away. You had to bite your lip to hold back a disappointed cry. You missed him immediately. You threw your arm over your eyes, refusing to meet your servant's eyes. You were a mage--head of your family and envy of the Clocktower--a simple mana transfer shouldn't have a woman as great as you so out of it! Then again, no one warned you that just the feel of a hero's hot breath against your clit would have your toes curling.

It was a while before you trusted yourself to speak again. "That should be enough, right?" You managed to ask between your heavy panting.   
"That's up to you, Master." He replied in a tone that sent a shiver running down your spine. His his voice was heavy, hungry. It was a mistake on your part to glance down and meet Berserker's eyes. Narrowed, glinting gold eyes stared back at you, his mouth curled into something closer to a snarl than a smile. You knew this look. It was one he wore every time he readied himself for battle. His face was maniacal, animalistic, and terrifying in all the right ways. 

It turned you on, and he knew it did.

\--

By round two you'd lost all sense of shame. You were loud, begging (if not outright demanding) for more of Berserker, and being the loyal servant he was, he complied. Berserker had every intention of milking you dry, and you wanted him to do it. Thoughts of mana and grails were long gone. All your focus was on the addicting sensation of Berserker's tongue and fingers. Encouraged by your pleasure filled screams, he pulled you forward, off the bed. You were surprised, but had time to react. You were sitting on his broad shoulders now, his faced buried between your legs and fingers squeezing your soft rear. You never knew it was possible for a human tongue to go so deep, to reach pleasurable places you never you had hidden in that sweet virgin cunt.

It didn't take long before you reached another orgasm. Then another.Your servant continued until he--no, you should be honest with yourself at this point. Your servant continued until you were satisfied, until you no longer had the energy to moan for more, until your fingers slipped out of Berserker's dirty blond hair and your thighs relaxed their grip. 

\--

The next thing you knew, you were waking up in darkness. Alarmed, you shot upright, ready to call for your servant, until your eyes adjusted and you were assured this was still your bedroom. You let out a deep, relieved sigh and flopped back onto your covers. It took you a moment to realize you were wearing more than you had been earlier that evening. You had no memory of redressing or crawling into bed, or really anything that might have happened after you passed out. As the realization took hold, embarrassment flooded your face and you doubled over to hide your shame. 

"It was just mana. I lost a lot of mana. That's all!" You tried reasoning with yourself. "It makes sense that I simply needed to recuperate!" You tried not to think about Berserker wiping down, redressing, and tucking in your unconscious body. Somehow it was even more embarrassing than coming on his face. It was almost intimate.

You shuddered, and immediately shook those silly thoughts from your head. He was your servant, a spirit who'd be gone as soon as he'd won you the grail, and you were a master, detached from useless things like sentiment. Still, you might have missed him, just a little. You took another deep breath. You were tired was all. It was the only reason your mind would wander to such useless place. You decided on one last check in with your servant before putting yourself to bed for the night.

"Berserker?" You called out to him through your bond as you snuggled into the cool silk of your pillowcase. 

"Finally up, eh Master? Took ya' long enough." The rough laugh he let out set your cheeks on fire. You groaned and buried your face in the pillow, trying in vain to smother that stubborn burn.

"Yes, I'm awake, for the moment anyway. I'm just checking in before I go back to sleep." You hesitated a moment. "You're still here, right?"

"'Outside. Making rounds in case someone decides to drop in for a late night visit. Be a damn shame if I couldn't get a fight in when I'm this pumped up." He sounded way too excited about the prospect of an enemy attacking in the middle of the night. You could just see him cracking his knuckles while wearing that same hungry expression that told you he was itching for a fight. 

"Just wake me up if something does happen," You sighed. "That's an order." 

  
"Got it." 

The pair of you fell into comfortable silence. Confident that your servant would handle any threats, you'd almost let yourself be lulled to sleep when Berserker spoke again. 

"By the way Master, I'm feelin' great! Thanks for the extra mana."

  
"Don't mention it. I mean it. Don't. Ever," You groaned, but continued after a few moments of silent contemplation. "That said. If it helps then...then maybe we can do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd finish this but here we are. No beta and I'm finishing this at 4AM so please excuse any mistakes I might have made.


End file.
